Majora's Gem
by Charmed Mistress
Summary: Fierce Deity comes to Clock Town with a mysterious gem called Majora's Gem, only to be stolen by a thief named Sakon. Now Fierce Deity has to get the Majora's Gem from Sakon and will do so at all cost.


Majora's Gem

_Fierce Deity held up a gem that was a shape of a tear drop with golden spikes at the edges and purplish yellow color to it that had a hint of hazel. The gem was as big as his own hand._

"Like it? It's called: Majora's Gem."

"Wow, pretty." Goron stated as he gazed deep in the gem.

"Does it have special powers? If it does, what does it do? How do you use it?" Deku asked, gaze stuck on the gem as well.

"It process no powers. Though among the Majora, it's quite valuable." Fierce Deity explained. "This gem is so rare, any Majoran would kill to get it. Selling this would get you a pretty penny."

"You would become filthy rich just by selling it?" Deku said in amazement as Goron and Link silently gasped at the extraordinary fact.

"Indeed, you would automatically become a trillion heir."

"NO WAY!" Deku exclaimed.

"Where could you find it?" Goron asked.

"It's so rare…I'm not so sure myself. Probably somewhere deep in Majora Mines." A baldheaded thief by the name of Sakon grinned mischievously while he listened to the conversation from behind a pole.

"_Wow, what a gem! If I were to snatch it, I could sell it to the Curiosity Shop tonight and become FILTHY RICH! Just think about it; I wouldn't have to live in that silly cave at that wretched cannon where the living dead lingers. Nope, I could live at a far more nicer place with all KINDS of wonderful expensive stuff. All thanks to those street rats! And BOY am I gonna eat good tonight!_" He then stealthily crept up to a nearby wall and sidle to a nearby mailbox. He crept up behind Fierce Deity without being noticed and SNATCH! Ran down the street with the gem. The five heroes' eyes widened as they saw Sakon with the gem.

"Why, you swine!" Fierce Deity exclaimed. "Give me back that gem this instant!"

"Oh this?" Sakon said with a mischievous grin. "I don't see your name on it CHUMP!"

"It's not yours so give it back!" Goron shouted.

"Then do something, fat oaf! You wretched street urchins have no use for this magnificent gem anyways."

"Too bad we can say the same thing about you." Link stated.

"Exactly, now give back the gem." Zora demanded.

"If you want it so badly, come and get it." Sakon taunted.

"Give it back right now or I'll punch you so hard-" Deku's screaming was interrupted when Goron placed a hand over his mouth. After Goron released his hand, Deku continued. "I'm not afraid to jack up an adult!" Sakon began to laugh.

"You street urchins crack me up! You're pathetic, all of you! And as for YOU old man, if you want it so badly then just TRY to take it from me you face-painted monkey!"

"What rot!" Fierce Deity exclaimed. "How DARE you! I am not old you loathsome slime ball!" Sakon just shrugged.

"Have it your way…still, if you want the gem back you hafta take it from me. Yes, get it back from me before I sell it to the Curiosity Shop tonight at 10:00."

"He wouldn't buy a thing from you." Zora said.

"Yeah, remember the bomb bag you tried to sell him?" Link exclaimed.

"He was being unreasonable!" Sakon shouted. "200 Rupees seemed PRETTY fair to me!"

"What if you were the one buying it for that price? Would it be fair then?" Goron asked.

"No! At first he was gonna give me 100 rupees, and then when I said 200; THEN he had the nerve dropping the price to 50! Now THAT'S a rot!"

"Ha! You're insane!" Deku shouted. "The price is suppose to be HALF of how much you bought it for!"

"It's called making money Deku boy. Besides, he probably doesn't even know how much a bomb bag originally costs."

"EVERYONE does!"

"But him." Then Sakon began to take off.

"Follow that thief!" Fierce Deity ordered as the chased after him. After going around the whole town, he was gone.

"That imbecile!" Fierce Deity shouted in anger. "Now how am I suppose to get that gem back?"

"Don't worry, we know he has a hideout in Ikana Canyon that he'll run in." Link took out his ocarina and played the Song of Soaring to warp to Ikana Canyon. When they got there; they were in front of Ikana Castle.

Goron went over to the wall so he would be able to make it to land at the bottom of the canyon and not in the river. Fierce Deity and Zora just dived off the cliff, and Link grabbed Deku's wrist before diving over so Deku wouldn't drown. When they made it to land, Goron suggested they go up the hill and wait for Sakon to arrive in front of his hideout. After they followed Link half way up the hill, Goron heard footsteps a few feet back.

"Wait, I think that's him!" He warned. Sakon strolled up the hill as he checked his surroundings; no one was around, (_not even those street rats heh heh!_) As he was about to open the secret door to his hide out, he heard a voice behind him.

"Y'know, I'd really like that gem back now." He flinched, that voice sounded so familiar, it sounded like the same voice of that same person who he met back at Clock Town.

"_That babysitter…_" he said it in his head like a curse. He turned to see the four heroes surrounding him. Sakon's expression was filled with shock. "What? How did you…where did-"

"I'm really sorry but to tell you the truth; I just couldn't wait until 10 o'clock at night to get something back that's formally mine." Fierce Deity then held out his hand. "Now, why don't we hand back the gem so there won't be any issues." Sakon tightened the grip on the gem and held it close.

"NEVER!" he shouted. "You will never get this precious gem back as long as I can help it!"

"Oh yeah?" Deku called out. "Let's see if you can!" Deku charged towards Sakon, sending him to the ground while the gem flew in mid-air. Goron caught it before Sakon, unexpectedly, ripped it out of Goron's grasp. Fierce Deity charged and grabbed the other side of the gem. They both tried to yank and pull the gem from the other as hard as they could, like children fighting over a toy.

"Let go of the gem!" Fierce Deity demanded as he pulled.

"No way, it's mine!" Sakon argued, pulling.

"Fool! It's been mine WAY before you stole it!" Fierce Deity unexpectedly leaned sideways towards the cliff, which caused Sakon to fall off AND the gem to fall with him. The others couldn't help but gasp at the site of Sakon falling, but the anxiety was more towards the gem. After a moment, Fierce Deity immediately realized what he had done but at the same time he didn't even bother to move. Screaming for his life, Sakon fell into the water with the gem that fell right on top of him, dazing him. After Sakon and the gem floated into a cave, Fierce Deity dived strait in the water without a second thought.

"Fierce Deity!" Link cried, before dived into the river himself.

"Wait! What about us?" Goron called. Zora grabbed both Deku and Goron before diving in the river after the others. Sakon fell down a waterfall into a spring at the Southern Swamp. After the gem hit his head once more, he came to and realized where he was at. He quickly picked up the gem before getting up and taking off. Fierce Deity fell just in time to catch Sakon about to run off with the gem.

"Stop!" he shouted, though Sakon was gone. Fierce Deity slammed his fist on the ground with anger and frustration.

"Fierce Deity!" Link fell right on top of him before Fierce Deity had the chance to get up.

"Look out below!" Goron warned, before they fell on top of Link and Fierce Deity. Fierce Deity quickly came to before getting up, making everyone else fall. He went over to the exit Sakon took and began to reach for his sword.

"I know I'm not suppose to hurt anyone but this guy's really pushing it!" Link walked up to him.

"Fierce Deity, keep your sword sheathed." Link said. "We'll get that gem back, no matter what it takes."

"Yeah, just remember who we're dealing with." Deku climbed to his feet with the others. "That moron's nuts, he'll do anything to keep it. And I bet he'll try to sell it for some ridiculously high price too, even though he doesn't know what that gem is."

"He's such a twit." Goron said.

"Well we need to get the Majora's Gem because that's one of the king's special treasures." Fierce Deity closed his eyes while he place a hand on his forehead. "And I'll be darned if the king finds out."

"Then why did you bring it here in the first place?" Deku asked.

"I was showing you guys the special treasure of the Majorans, and now it's gone!" he snapped. "You guys never told me about this shabby street rat that lingers around town _dying_ to steal anything he could get his sticky hands on!" Then he began to go the same direction Sakon went. "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll meet you guys in town tonight. We'll just wait until ten I guess." Then Fierce Deity began to walk off, leaving the swamp.

"Well you wait, we'll come up with a better plan." Link turned to the others. "Does anyone have a suggestion?" Though everyone shook their heads. Link sighed, maybe they'll just have to wait for ten at night after all and take it from there.

"Well the least we can do is beat him to the store." Link stated, his bitterness matched Fierce Deity's. He, followed by his group, left the swamp area.

* * *

><p>It was now 12:00AM, it was the usual time Sakon comes to Clock Town. He went to West Clock Town to the last store on the right that's only open at night. He entered and strode up to the counter. The guy at the counter looked at the small bag in his hand, then at the thief.<p>

"What did you bring?" he asked. Sakon opened up the small bag to reveal the Majora's Gem. The shop owner studied the gem closely, seeing how much he'll pay for it. "Hmm…how about 500 rupees."

"WHAT?" Sakon nearly screamed. "NO! I want 500 trillion!"

"What? Are you a complete FOOL?" the shop owner exclaimed. "I don't even have that kind of money! I can't pay you that much! Even if I could, I CERTAINLY wouldn't!"

"Look mister, I've went through great lengths to get it. And all you wanna do is pay me a measly 500? You cheapskate!"

"For all I know, you probably took it from somebody else!"

"Well I won't leave until you pay me the appropriate amount!"

"Well now it's 200!"

"See; there you go again, being a money pincher!"

"50!"

"NO! I won't take it! Not again! I want my 500 trillion!"

"That's it! Get your greedy self out of my shop you lowlife!"

"FINE! I'll sell it to someone with more sense! Until then, it'll make a perfect collection on my shelf!" Soon, the door suddenly slammed opened. Fierce Deity slowly entered in the room, and stood before the other two men with a deadly stance and poisonous glare.

"I've been searching far and wide for you." he said to Sakon. "The only reason why I'm letting you live is because as a deity, I'm not suppose to _touch_ anybody."

"Well you're too late! I was just about to sell it." Sakon turned back to the guy at the counter. "If you don't pay me 500 trillion, fine! But you WILL pay me 5000 at the very least!"

"Oh no you don't!" Fierce Deity charged and grabbed the gem. Sakon tried his best to keep a grip on the gem. Soon, Link and the others entered the store to see Sakon and Fierce Deity fighting over the gem.

"Hey, cut it out! Come on, break it up!" the shop owner shouted, slamming his hand on the counter. Fierce Deity knocked the gem out of Sakon's grasp , making it fly behind the counter. They both charged towards the counter and leaned over to get the gem. The shop owner immediately moved when this happened. Fierce Deity ended up pushing Sakon, making him flip over the counter. Afterwards he climbed over the counter, and they rolled about for the gem. After a good five minutes, Sakon held the gem in his hand.

"I got it!" he shouted. Then Fierce Deity knocked it out of his grasp again, making it fly in Link's hand.

"Finally!" he cheered. Unexpectedly, Sakon flew over Link as he snatched the gem. Deku opened the door before Sakon flew out and watch him rolled towards a pole then all the way down the hill. Everyone else came out, except for the shop owner, while Sakon climbed to his feet with the gem in his hand. He stumbled, dizzily, and tried his best to keep his balance.

"Ha! IN YOUR FACES! I got the gem!" he danced and taunted, holding the gem in the air. The others glared, though Fierce Deity had an evil smirk on his face. A Takkuri Bird(the same bird that took Link's sword) flew in and snatched the gem from Sakon's grasp. He gasped as he immediately went after the gem.

"NO! COME BACK WITH MY GEM!" he screamed. Sakon ran up the hill, after the bird and out the Western gate.

"Oh no, now we'll NEVER get that silly gem back!" Deku exclaimed.

"Fierce Deity…" Link said. "We're so…" This was strange, but Fierce Deity was…laughing? What for? No one saw anything funny about the situation, but why was Fierce Deity, of all people, laughing?

"Fierce Deity?" Link stated.

"What's so funny?" Deku asked. "That bird just took your gem far, far away!"

"Aren't you even _angry_ about this?" Goron asked.

"Oh no no, I wasn't laughing at that at all."

"Then _why_ are you laughing?" Zora asked.

"You see, when I was out on my stroll; I found some wood and cut it into the same shape as the gem. Then I painted it with the same colors as the gem."

"But how did Sakon get it?" Deku asked.

"While we were both searching for the gem behind the counter, I slid the painted wood if front of him while I slipped the real gem into my pocket." Fierce Deity took out the gem from his pocket to show he obtained it.

"Hm, smart." Goron stated. Fierce Deity then place the gem back in his pocket.

"Farewell now, I may see you guys another time. Right now, I must go back to the moon and return to Castle Majora. Take care!" Fierce Deity then flew and disappeared into the nighttime sky, with the gem safely in his possession.


End file.
